A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of extension cords, more specifically, a self-illuminating extension cord.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with illuminated extension cords. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an extension cord that includes a plurality of lights spiraling along the exterior surface of said extension cord in order to provide greater illumination of the extension cord.
The Olson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,594) discloses an electrical power cord that has illumination features. However, the illumination features are directed to connecting bodies located at each end of the extension cord, as opposed to a plurality of lights that spiral the exterior surface along the length of the extension cord.
The Grill Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,597) discloses an electrical connector that has an integral light. However, the electrical connector does not involve an extension cord containing a plurality of lights running the length of the extension cord in a spiraling pattern.
The Fuerstein et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,935,771) discloses a power cord for an appliance that has an integral light. However, the power cord includes a light adjacent where the cord plugs into an outlet, and does not include a plurality of lights adorning the exterior of said cord in a spiral pattern.
The Currie et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,707) discloses an electrical cord assembly that has an illumination feature. However, the electrical cord assembly involving lights thereon requires the use of a translucent outer cover containing both the light(s) and the extension cord, and does not indicate a spiraling pattern.
The Yueh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,254) discloses an electrical connection cord that has at least one illumination feature to indicate the location. However, the electrical connection cord does not depict or claim a plurality of lights adorning the exterior surface of said extension cord in a spiraling pattern.
The Schoff Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,190) discloses an indicator device that has an illumination feature that may be integral to its assembly as well as male and female connectors. However, the device is directed to only provide illumination for modular heating cables and does not double as an extension cord.
The Chen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,273) discloses a computer connecting cable that has an integrated illumination assembly. However, the computer connecting cable does not function as an extension cord supplying electricity, or have a plurality of lights adorning the exterior surface of said cable in a spiraling pattern.
The Bragg et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 465,038) illustrates a design for an illumination apparatus, which does not depict an extension cord having a plurality of lights along the exterior surface of said extension cord, or arranging of said lights in a spiral pattern about the length of said extension cord.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a self-illuminating extension cord that in addition to the function of an electrical extension cord includes a plurality of lights along a spiraling pattern along the external length of said extension cord for the purpose of providing illuminating means thereon. In this regard, the self-illuminating extension cord departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.